Truth and Consequences
by Invicta
Summary: Written after hearing the theories on JJ's backstory episode. JJ accepts a case from her hometown but investigating the truth about your past can have terrifying consequences. And sometimes you really can't go home...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine - let me know so I can fix them!

This came from all the speculation about what the 'character episode' JJ is supposed to be getting, the complete failure for JJ to mention any of her family, and the strange way JJ seems to react to Will.

* * *

_**The truth is rarely pure and never simple - Oscar Wilde**_

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit did not _really_ believe that the paperwork on her desk was breeding, but if FEMA saw it, they would declare her office a disaster area. She cursed as she tried to find the cell phone currently making an absurdly loud noise in the otherwise peaceful office. Unfortunately, the offending object was somewhere under the myriad files that had appeared over the course of the day. Her already foul mood was made worse as the 'done' pile slowly slipped off the edge and spilled across the floor.

"Jennifer Jareau." She answered tersely.

"Chief Jackson signed the official request. I just sent it. Now will you come?"

JJ dropped her chin to her chest and rubbed her neck absently with her free hand. This was not what she needed, not now.

"I'll take your case to my team, Dan. No promises."

There was a pause on the line before the voice continued. "You'll try though, right? I mean-"

JJ interrupted, "I don't let my personal feelings affect my professional judgement. It's up to the profilers if they take the case."

"Good. It was a long time ago…water under the bridge and all."

JJ leant forward and rested her elbows on the desk, a scowl on her face. _Stupid sonuva…long time ago my ass._

"Neither are you getting any special treatment because you're my brother. I've got no problem telling you where to stick your case if they say no."

* * *

"These aren't injuries from a motorbike crash." SSA Emily Prentiss observed as she skimmed her copy of the file JJ had handed out.

JJ shook her head and pulled up the autopsy images; the large screen came to life with x rays and photos of a young man. "A heavy, blunt object. So the ME says."

"Why call us in for a suspicious death? Even the attempt to cover it up isn't remarkable." SSA David Rossi interjected, studying the photos of the crime scene. "The local LEOs think this is something special and not a common-or-garden remorseful killer?"

SSA Aaron Hotchner noticed the way JJ was fidgeting. "What is it?"

The nonplussed way Hotch had asked the question surprised JJ. She snapped her head up like a deer caught in the headlights. His calm face betrayed nothing but his confidence that she was not wasting their time. He cocked his head to the side, inviting her to explain.

"Twelve years ago," JJ pressed a button on the remote to bring up a photograph and two news clippings, "the star quarterback of the team that went to the State Championship was found on a road just outside of town. Friday, August 8th 1997. He crashed a motorbike and lost a scholarship to Annapolis.

Three years later, a quarterback was involved in an apparent bike accident and died; three years after that, another; three years ago…"

"All on the same date?" Emily looked to JJ for confirmation as she jotted notes on a legal pad. "All these guys playing quarterback for the local high school and crashing on the same date every three years. Hello, pattern. Why wait so long to call us in?"

JJ sighed. "Different jurisdictions that don't play well together. Daniel said the State Trooper that handled the first case put it all together and told him to do something about it."

SSA Derek Morgan nodded. He glanced at the other profilers, silently debating the case. By some unspoken agreement, they all started to gather their notes and move off.

"JJ? Wheels up in thirty." Hotch ordered as he passed.

Dr Spencer Reid had remained quiet for most of the briefing. He had been watching JJ and, despite the moratorium on inter-team profiling, he could not help noticing the way her body tensed as she delivered the briefing.

"Officer Jareau is one of your brothers?"

A file that was on its way to join others in a small pile on the table stopped short. JJ took a deep breath before placing it down and turning to him.

"It's not a favour, Spence. They do need our help."

He quickly backtracked, raising a hand slightly. "I'm not suggesting that. You just seem…a little reluctant." Reid struggled to find the right word to describe JJ's behaviour.

JJ smiled and patted Reid on the arm. "You grew up in Vegas, Spence."

"So?"

JJ laughed at the confused look on his face. "Once you leave a small town you never really want to go back. At least, I certainly can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"I don't understand…"

JJ gathered up her files but stopped as she reached the door and looked back, sadly. "You will when we get there - trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

JJ expertly guided her team to the local police department. She had felt every eye in Main Street on her as they had walked in and was not disappointed by the bullpen; every officer had stopped to stare and JJ would swear it had nothing to do with her team.

Officer Daniel Jareau excused himself from his conversation and offered a sad smile as he approached his sister.

"Thanks for coming, kid."

"Agents Morgan, Rossi, Hotchner, Prentiss and Dr Reid." JJ announced officiously as she gestured to her colleagues. "Did you do what I told you?"

Daniel eyebrows shot up, but he kept his peace if he was annoyed by JJ's brusque manner. "All setup like you wanted. Would you follow me?"

Morgan caught Emily's attention and nodded in JJ's direction with a questioning look. Emily shrugged in reply. As the team followed JJ and her brother, Morgan caught up with the other profiler.

"Did you see that?"

"JJ's been pissed all day." Emily agreed.

"Family trouble?" He wondered.

Emily scoffed. "More like 'call me kid all you want, I'm a freakin' FBI badass."

Morgan smirked. "You noticed that, too?"

Emily turned as she walked through the door to their makeshift base. "Oh yeah."

"Officer Jareau? Have you found any connection between the victims apart from the obvious football one?"

Daniel shrugged as he thought about Rossi's question. "It's a small town, Agent. They're all connected plenty of ways."

Rossi looked as if he had reluctantly ceded the point. "Why every three years? Why not on every anniversary?"

"Because the average run of a good QB in the team is two years."

The profilers all turned to look at the man who had answered. Except Daniel. JJ's brother was staring at her with a look of barely concealed terror.

Emily glanced from the doorway to JJ, who was curiously returning her brother's stare. However, as JJ turned around, Emily saw her smile for the first time since they had arrived.

The new arrival grinned at JJ. "Super Sexy Agent Jareau. You owe me a dinner."

JJ hugged the man, causing another round of looks from Emily and Morgan. "And you owe me a mountain of money after my Redskins kicked your New England ass."

The man's grin faltered and he became very serious. "That was a fluke."

"This is Henry Sheridan. The State Trooper that investigated the first victim."

If JJ was annoyed at her brother's interruption, she did not show it. She merely gave the necessary introductions and then helped Henry to a seat.

Henry Sheridan was grateful of the help. He leant heavily on both JJ and his cane as he limped to the nearest chair. He accepted JJ's fussing good-naturedly. Emily guessed that it was something he was used to, then wondered why.

"You think this is a football thing?" Morgan asked.

Henry shifted slightly to lean on the table. He was seated directly across from Morgan, with JJ on his right. His eyes flicked up to where Daniel was hovering behind Morgan. Obviously seeing something in the older man's face, he began to explain.

"How much has JJ told you?"

Hotch gave a brief summary of the information they had. JJ was fixated on the table and reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Henry was listening intently. When Hotch had finished, Henry nodded, glanced at JJ and then looked towards her brother.

"The first quarterback, twelve years ago…that was me." Another glance at JJ. "All four events have been carbon copies of what happened to me. The only difference is that they seem to have been dumped randomly."

"And they're dead." Reid pointed out.

Henry looked at him and gave a rueful smile. "Yes, there is that."

"These four weren't accidents. The victims were beaten first." JJ said and then turned to Henry.

Daniel was switching his eyes nervously between Henry and JJ. Henry caught his gaze and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Daniel took a step closer to the table. Henry then looked to JJ.

The profilers suddenly became very interested in Henry. Rossi figured the man was somewhere in his early thirties, probably around JJ's age. The older profiler was intrigued by the dynamics in the room. JJ seemed angry with everybody in this town with the exception of Henry Sheridan. He knew that Emily and Morgan had noticed her strange behaviour; what he did not think they had noticed was the way JJ's older brother and Henry seemed to have a shared wariness of JJ. There was something going on that they did not want JJ to know.

Hotch suggested that she and her brother work with Garcia to find a link between the victims. Rossi locked eyes with the team leader. Hotch saw it, too

"If you want us out of the room, you could just say so."

Rossi allowed a small smirk as JJ shot a disappointed look at Henry and walked out, her brother trailing after her.

"You really are perceptive." Henry said.

"So is JJ." Rossi suggested.

Henry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "She knows when I'm hiding something. Daniel will be getting the third degree."

"Carbon copy, you said?"

"I was beaten, left to die. I probably would have if Daniel hadn't found me."

"You know who did it?" Emily asked.

Henry did not look at her, instead focussing on JJ as she worked in the bullpen. "He's not responsible for the others."

"Mr Sheridan, you can't know that. We need to talk to him."

"I do know." Henry answered distractedly, "What happened to me was personal. Besides, he has alibis for the murders."

"You've talked to him?"

Henry's head spun back to the room. "No. Absolutely not. I just know. I won't tell you who it was."

"Do you have any idea who might be behind this?"

"Listen very carefully. As far as everyone, including JJ, is concerned, I crashed a motorbike. The only people who know what happened are Daniel, Coach J and Chief Jackson. Tom Jareau may have an idea but I don't think he cares.

None of those men are responsible. I have no idea who else could know."

"You forgot yourself. You know."

Henry nodded in agreement. "Chief Jackson will tell you it's me, if he admits I was beaten at all. Coach J will ignore you, and rant about me, if you bring it up. Tom will deny all knowledge."

"And Daniel?"

"Leave Daniel be. Whoever is doing this, found out what happened to me. All the boys were star quarterbacks going to college on football scholarships."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…These people take their football very seriously. They have their hometown hero; when his daughter told someone that he was a drunk and making her life Hell, the whole town turned against her. He can do no wrong."

Emily glanced at Morgan. "You think he's killing the competition?"

"He's the quarterback from the only State Championship winning team. He's coached five teams that made it to State; their success is his."

Reid, who had been quietly studying case files as Henry spoke, suddenly came to life. "Someone is protecting him, making sure he stays the hero. We may be dealing with a case of extreme hero-worship."

Reid was in full lecture mode; he rose from his seat and gestured at his colleagues. "The football hero," Reid continued, "may have shown interest in our unsub, something that made him feel important."

Emily picked up the thread. "He eliminates any threat to his hero, hoping he'll notice, hoping to get that recognition again."

Rossi turned to look at Henry. "Sound familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily came through the door to their temporary office waving a sheaf of paper. JJ trailed in behind her, looking as if she were in dire need of caffeine. Spending all afternoon with her brother was not a relaxing experience. Nor was having the entire police department of your hometown staring at you like you were the Devil incarnate.

"Officer Jareau was right. Despite the gap between killings, the victims have everything in common." Emily announced.

"Same school, same hangouts, same doctor, same dentist….everybody knows everyone else here." JJ elaborated as she sat down heavily in the chair next to Emily

Hotch looked up from the notes he had taken during their talk with Henry. "Sheridan is so sure that whoever attacked him isn't our unsub. We need to know why."

JJ immediately stiffened beside Emily - something that did not escape the attention of the profiler. Emily cast a quick glance at JJ and saw fire in her eyes. She waited for the younger woman to say something, but JJ remained quiet.

"He mentioned the football coach. It may be worth talking to him, he would have known all the victims." Rossi threw out whilst keeping one eye on JJ. He didn't think Hotch was aware of his slip; Henry had been adamant that JJ not be told about his attack.

"He's been coaching that long?" Morgan asked.

"Nearly fifteen years." JJ answered, obviously knowing the town's football coach.

"It's worth considering. Morgan, you and I will go track down the coach. Rossi, Reid I want you to take a look at where the bodies were found. Prentiss, you go talk to Henry Sheridan - we need to know what he knows. JJ, I need you to go through the case files for each victim, get Garcia to track down every last lead in there." Hotch looked around the table, upon seeing the nods of agreement he continued, "Good. Everyone get some sleep."

JJ bolted out of the room. Emily and Morgan once again looked to each other with concern. Emily opened her mouth to speak but had no idea what to say. Morgan shrugged but JJ was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Office of Technical Wonder. How may I amaze you today?__"_

"Pen, it's me."

"_I know. Caller ID, honey. What do you need?__"_

"Everything you can find on Henry Sheridan."

"_Jayj? Are you ok?__"_

"I'm fine. Just get me the information."

JJ regretted snapping at her friend, but she wasn't in the mood for banter. Not tonight. Tonight she just needed someone to tell her the truth.

That someone should have been Henry. JJ couldn't believe that he would keep something like that from her. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, probably longer. They'd grown up together, studied together, celebrated together, commiserated together….He was the only person she let in, the only one that saw how vulnerable she could be. It hurt that he wouldn't trust her.

Daniel knew. JJ's family hated Harry and the feeling was definitely mutual. Nevertheless, Daniel knew. And she didn't.

"Screw you, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night. The attack had left him with serious damage to his back, his left leg was almost useless now; the wounds had healed but the nerve damage had gotten worse with time, eventually forcing him out of the State Police. Consequently, it took him a long time to reach the front door; the incessant pounding got louder as his visitor's impatience grew.

When he finally opened the door, he didn't see Daniel - whom he had been expecting; he was greeted by a sight that took him back fifteen years.

JJ was crying. She'd been fine until she reached the front porch of his house. It looked exactly the same as she remembered it, the white boarding, the blue door, the tyre swinging from a tree out front…all as she'd left it. She looked up at Henry with shining eyes and finally managed to get some words out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was several seconds before Henry's higher brain functions kicked in and he forced himself to move so JJ could enter. He realised one of JJ's colleagues must have mentioned his attack. He knew it was a mistake, but he truly wanted to help catch the person preying on these boys. He had just hoped JJ wouldn't find out.

"Well?"

Henry shook himself from his thoughts and focussed his attention on JJ. She'd noticed his lack of movement and stopped in the hall, pausing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Well what?" He replied dumbly.

"I want to know everything that happened on the day I left."

Henry shook his head sadly. "No."

"Why the Hell not?!" JJ demanded. She stormed back towards Henry and jabbed a finger at his chest. "You're my friend, Harry. I want to know what happened to you. I _still_ _care_."

Henry flinched; that was the problem. He kept it from her because he cared. He smiled to himself - of all the things he'd kept from her, this was the one she had to find out about.

"Would for I could."

JJ's mouth opened and closed as Henry limped past her towards the kitchen. That was it? That was all he had to say about it?

"You said it was a motorbike accident. You should have told me!"

He turned from the sink, placing the freshly filled pot down on the counter. He watched her for a moment, closed his eyes and turned back to the stove.

"For what reason?"

JJ was shocked. Angry and shocked. "Because!"

He chuckled. "Because? Because what? We share everything?"

JJ threw an arm in the air, giving action to the frustration and anger.

"Yes! We always have, Harry."

He nodded, then moved towards JJ until they were inches apart.

"How is my namesake?" He spat. He was tired and in pain, two things that made him spectacularly bad company.

JJ froze. "How do you know-"

"I think it's nice that you told the father you hate, but couldn't tell the friend you speak to every week, about your little boy."

"Harry…I was…It's complicated." JJ stuttered, unconvincingly. The hurt in Henry's face knocking the fight out of her.

Henry handed her a cup of coffee. "So is this." He answered sadly.

"Dad told you?" JJ winced. Her father and Henry only spoke if her father was feeling particularly cruel.

"And enjoyed it. Your turn."

JJ looked up from her coffee. She frowned, "My turn?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Good question._ "I was…It was confusing. I hadn't planned for a baby. His father lived in New Orleans. I didn't know what would happen."

It all came out in a rush and JJ felt oddly relieved, but at the same time felt as if she had given up something important to her.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone, either."

JJ thought about it, and realised that her reasons for not telling her team were redundant with Henry. She always told him everything. Why hadn't she talked to him about Will? About her pregnancy? About her fear? Henry was always the one to make things better.

"Jennifer?"

JJ blinked to find Henry staring at her in concern. He had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry."

Henry shook his head to indicate that it didn't matter. The two stood in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. What was there to say? Henry wasn't going to tell her about the attack; JJ had no answers for his questions. They each stayed lost in their own thoughts.

Henry looked up briefly and saw the same despair in JJ's eyes, as he had so many times before. After Charlie Green dumped her in Eighth Grade. After Tommy Landers made out with a cheerleader at the Prom. After her father started blaming her for everything. After she found Seth Flannery and her college roommate together. After Spencer Reid was found….He still hated it.

His brow furrowed as he saw something else marring her delicate features. Regret.

"What's wrong, Jennifer."

She looked up and shot him a humourless smile. "I'm fighting with my best friend."

"I'm not talking about that. You used to be happy. You loved your job, your friends. What happened?"

"This town holds a lot of bad memories, having a case here doesn't help. Our team went through a Hell of a time recently…really bad."

"It started before you came here. I could hear it in your voice."

JJ set her mug down to buy some time. She knew when it had started - when she discovered she was pregnant. Her life had once again skidded out of control because of someone else. That wasn't fair; it took two to tango, after all. It still felt the same, though. Only, in Virginia, she didn't have Henry to take care of it. He'd always done that: taken care of her, protected her. _Made things right_.

Now she just had Will. Charming, sweet, irritating Will. He tried, he really did, but he just made things worse. JJ hadn't wanted to tell her colleagues, friends, about the baby - not then. She didn't want to get married - now she felt as if everybody was expecting it. She wanted control.

Will didn't give her that control.

That's why she hadn't told Henry about him.

That's why she hadn't told Henry about the baby.

With Henry there was no Will.

"You're not happy, are you Jenn?"

She couldn't speak. His penetrating gaze never wavered as he waited. She hated him for knowing, for seeing what a group of the best profilers in the world couldn't.

JJ slowly shook her head. The tears began to fall as Henry pulled her close and whispered the same nonsense he always did.

And it made everything right in her world.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan and Hotch strode purposefully across the lush, green turf. They were heading for the huddle of students on the halfway line being lectured by their coach.

Coach J had been easy to find. Daniel had driven them to the High School and left them with instructions to ask for Coach J. It had worked and the two agents had been directed straight to him.

He was a striking man. Morgan put him at around sixty years of age, built like a man fifteen years younger. The cropped blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a Scandinavian heritage. It wasn't just that. The way the young men looked up to him, hanging on his every word, was almost reverential. Sheridan was not kidding about this guy.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Morgan, with the FBI. We'd like a moment of your time, please."

"Five laps, boys." The coach ordered. When the team continued to watch Morgan and Hotch, he yelled, "Move!!".

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Hotch as the team took off at great speed.

"Make it quick."

"We're investigating the murders of four young men. They were all quarterbacks for the High School football team." Hotch began, watching the older man's reaction closely.

"And?"

"Can you think of any connection they had? Anything that made these four men unique."

"None of these boys are unique. They all think that they'll have a better life if they can get a scholarship out of here."

"Someone is killing your players."

"Former players. No one playing on the team has been hurt."

"You don't care?"

"I care about this team, they're the ones I have to knock some skill into. I didn't kill those boys and I don't have time to worry about them."

Hotch nodded at Morgan, signalling for the other man to ask his questions.

"Well, right now, the biggest connection our victims have is this football team. And you."

Coach J appeared to be ignoring Morgan and watching his players. "Is that so?" He drawled.

"It's funny how the MO matches perfectly with the attack on another of your former players. A quarterback. Henry Sheridan."

Coach J pivoted back towards Morgan. "What lies has that sorry piece of crap been telling you?" He sneered. "Did he tell you I did it? That spineless cripple has been spreading his lies to anyone who'll listen - now he's got the FBI's attention? My tax dollars at work."

"Mr…"

"Jareau. Jake Jareau."

Morgan and Hotch exchanged surprised looks. This unpleasant individual couldn't possibly be related to JJ. It made sense why neither JJ or Daniel had identified him beyond 'Coach J' - Morgan decided he wouldn't want to admit to being this guy's kids either.

"Mr Jareau. Nobody is accusing you of any wrongdoing. We just have to investigate every lead to find the perpetrator so he doesn't repeat the cycle with another young man." Hotch tried to placate him.

"You're wasting your time." Jake Jareau turned back toward the players making their third lap. "The only reason you're here is because Danny begged his sister."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and Hotch gave a small nod in reply. The senior agent decided it was time to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily Prentiss was not one to judge - she knew how it felt - but looking at this small house on the very outskirts of town, she couldn't understand how the articulate and kind-hearted man the team had met yesterday could live in this town. She could, however, understand why JJ had been desperate to leave. _And I thought I had it bad…_

She raised her hand to knock but paused as she heard raised voices inside. It seemed that Henry Sheridan was having a heated argument with a woman. Emily did not really need to get in the middle of a domestic dispute; she closed her eyes as it appeared she wasn't going to get a choice.

"After last night, you're still not going to tell me?!"

"Will you leave it alone? Please!"

"I'm going to find out, Harry."

"Not as long as there is breath in my body."

"Go to Hell!"

The female half of the disagreement yanked open the front door and a blonde head flew past Emily towards a parked SUV. It was a few seconds before the profiler realised it was one of the BAU's SUVs and that her friend and colleague was burning rubber back towards town.

Henry cleared his throat to get her attention and Emily physically shook off all the thoughts screaming through her mind.

"Mr Sheridan. I'm Emily Prentiss, we met yesterday? I have a few questions."

Henry gave her a lop-sided smile and took a long look at the road. "I bet you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** kdzl - the slip with the names s intentional. Harry is a shortening of Henry, like John to Jack. It only appears where JJ is referring to him. The narration sticks to Henry.

Thanks for all the reviews - this is my first Criminal Minds story so it's nice to get them.

* * *

Emily had declined Henry's offer of coffee and waited for him to return with his own drink. She stood in front of the large bookcases lining one wall of the front room. Military history, biographies and autobiographies of every leader and politician Emily knew - and a few she didn't. Texts from all the major world religions. Odd choices for a former football player who never went to college.

"You don't need a college degree to learn. I mastered reading when I was four."

Emily turned sharply, embarrassed at being caught snooping. Henry didn't seem to mind, though.

"What do your profiling skills tell you about me, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily was thoughtful for a moment before replying, "You are a loner in this town - either by your choice or theirs…You are well-spoken and live comfortably without any obvious source of income - indicating your family has, or had, money at some point. Your academic and sporting record implies a high-achiever."

Henry cocked his head to the side. "So far, so good. The exile is mutual, by the way."

Emily contemplated how far to go with her profile. Would pushing further make him defensive or would he open up?

"You've known JJ since childhood, you attended the same schools. You're close, but there is something you want to keep hidden from her."

Henry laughed, "You don't need to be a profiler for that, just ears."

"Your body language at the station. You kept looking at JJ, then her brother. You were nervous towards her and defiant towards him. He knows your secret, and also wants it kept from JJ. The two of you were fighting it out over how much she should know."

Henry was silent. He leant back in his chair and watched Emily. The scrutiny wasn't uncomfortable, but Emily was aware they had gotten away from the point of her visit.

"My father was from England. He met my mother at Oxford, she was a Fulbright scholar. When my grandfather became ill, my mother wanted to be closer so they moved out here from Pittsburgh. My father was a Professor of English Literature at the university. The house is my grandparents'. I was left enough money to survive on my writing."

"You write?"

"For a US ambassador, actually." Henry's eyes sparkled as Emily's widened in surprise. "Not your mother, but I have ghosted some of her speeches to the UN. A senator, couple of congressmen. Jennifer has a lot of contacts in the communications world."

"I need to know about the attack."

Henry's face darkened. "So you can tell JJ? I told you it was someone else."

"We believe that the 'someone else' is connected to your attack. Knowing as much as we can about you will help us profile our unsub. I promise you I will leave out any specifics if I can - you obviously have your reasons for lying to JJ."

"That was low, Agent Prentiss. There's no deception."

"Just a lie?"

"A lie of omission."

"I still need to know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jareau."

"_Jayj? It's me."_

"What is it, Pen? Did you find my information?" There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. "Penelope?"

"_Sunshine…is there anyone else I can give this stuff to?"_

"I asked for it, Garcia. I need that information; why would I tell you to give it to someone else?"

"_Wishful thinking…JJ, I'm going to send this through to you…but, sweetie, you need to be sure you wanna read it."_

"I'm a big girl, Garcia."

JJ cut off any reply by ending the call. She stared at the laptop in front of her for a long time before calling up her email and opening the files from Garcia.

**  
HIGH SCHOOL QUARTERBACK IN SERIOUS ACCIDENT**

…**Police are not pursuing charges against Mr Sheridan…Officer Daniel Jareau, who discovered the wreck said Mr Sheridan was lucky to be alive…**

**  
FORMER PLAYER TURNS ON HIGH SCHOOL COACH**

…**Henry Sheridan, the former captain and quarterback, has made serious allegations against Coach Jake Jareau…Chief of Police, Martin Jackson, gave a statement to this newspaper denouncing Mr Sheridan's claims as 'unsubstantiated' and 'completely untrue'.**

**  
Medical Report: Henry Charles Sheridan**

…**Patient suffered severe trauma to the torso; serious spinal damage was caused which required immediate surgery…Chances of patient walking again are reasonably high, however, permanent damage to the nerves is probable…It is my opinion that these injuries are inconsistent with the apparent cause…**

**  
Pennsylvania State Police: Discharge Report**

…**Trooper Sheridan, whilst being a dedicated and outstanding officer, is no longer physically capable of executing his duties…Physical exams show that the nerve damage sustained in a motorbike incident has progressed…Despite the testimony of Officer Daniel Jareau, this panel must focus on the needs of the State Police…Unfortunately, Trooper Sheridan cannot be retained…**

JJ closed the laptop sharply. She needed...confirmation.


	10. Chapter 10

"You won't understand some of this. I can't help that, the blanks aren't mine to fill in."

Emily nodded. At this point, the team needed any kind of lead.

"There was no accident…Did you know Jennifer got a full-ride scholarship to Pittsburgh? She worked so hard for that. I'd never been so proud of her."

"Mr Sheridan.."

Henry help up a hand to halt the protest. "Her father didn't want her to go. There was nothing he could do about it, but he made sure she knew. That man is a vicious bully. A vicious bully with the whole town in his pocket."

Henry took a deep breath to calm himself and gather his thoughts. The Jareaus were not an easy subject for him.

"What does this have to do with-" Emily tried to cut in, but Henry was no longer listening. He was lost in his story; his eyes were focussed on the bookcase. As Emily followed his gaze, she saw it was a book on butterflies that had his attention.

"The last day of high school, I skipped football practice to drive Jennifer to her aunt's house. She'd arranged to stay there until college started. We thought that we'd be gone before her father came home. He saw us leaving…." Henry trailed off.

Emily was almost as unsettled as he was. Learning things, personal things, about your friends was hard. This story about any other person would have just been another witness statement.

When she returned her attention to Henry, he was looking straight at her. His eyes were pleading and he looked on the verge of tears.

"You have to promise me. Have. To. Promise. What I tell you won't be repeated. To anyone."

She didn't need to be a profiler to see how painful it was for this man to confide his secrets. Emily had a feeling this was the point of no return.

"I can sanitise what you tell me, Mr Sheridan." Emily vowed, if only for JJ's sake. Henry seemed unimpressed with her choice of words but nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"By the time I got back to town, it was late, the road was empty. A car followed me here from about two miles out. Daniel and Tom Jareau got out and told me their father wanted to see me. There wasn't much room for interpretation - I was going to see Coach J if they had to bundle me into the trunk."

Emily's mind had raced ahead to conclusions. This was Henry and Daniel's secret.

The younger man's face seemed to rapidly age before Emily's eyes. His shoulders dropped and he leant forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"He used a bar from the weights in the equipment store. I had the time it took for Tom and Dan to leave and shut the door before he came at me. I was seventeen but he was so much stronger…so angry."

"JJ's dad?…So the accident?"

"Didn't happen. It was his bike. While I was in the hospital, he told everyone how terrible he felt about lending it to me. I was just so happy about finishing school and he couldn't deny me one last ride."

Henry's sardonic smile betrayed his feelings for the man.

"When I was well enough, I went to Chief Jackson. Daniel was a cop, I thought going to the chief was a good idea. He just laughed at me and told me to get out. Martin Jackson and Jake Jareau were team mates and old drinking buddies. Any complaint I tried to file disappeared."

"Do you think one of his sons could be responsible?"

Henry shook his head vigorously, "No. No, Daniel didn't know what his father was planning until he found me on the road and put it together. He even came out and took a statement from me but nothing could come of it with Jackson in charge…Agent Prentiss, look, I really want to help…I have no idea who you could be looking for. All the people that know what happened wouldn't do this."

"Thank you, Mr Sheridan. You really have helped. I promise you, JJ won't have to know."

"If she had known…she would never have left. I didn't like lying to her but she has the most amazing life now. What kind of friend would I have been if I'd taken it all away?"

Emily nodded mutely, understanding exactly how he felt but having no words to express it. She stood to leave but paused as Henry stood and pulled a book from the shelf.

"After…after her mother died, it was bad. We spent a lot of time in this room, talking about all the things we were going to do when we got out of this place…I never did make it. When I see her on the television," he paused and then frowned at the book in his hands, "it just seems like a small price to pay for your best friend's happiness."

Henry scribbled a note on something, tucked it inside the front cover, and then handed the book to Emily. "Please see that she gets this."


	11. Chapter 11

"_I am going to rock your world."_

Morgan smiled as the familiar voice reached his ears. "Every day. What do you have for me, Babygirl?"

"_Did you know, Henry Sheridan was arrested in his junior year?"_

"I did not. Do I need to?"

"_He got into a fist fight with a young stud by the name of Thomas Landers. No charges pressed. Helpful?"_

"Boys will be boys. Every little helps, thanks, mama."

"_Derek?"_

"Yeah, Babygirl?"

"_Look after my girl. She's not the perky den mother we know and love at the moment."_

Morgan flipped his phone shut and waved a hand at Emily. He looked back at the notes scribbled on the whiteboard in front of him as he waited for her to join him.

"How did it go with the coach?"

Morgan turned and saw the beaten look in his friend's eyes. "He's JJ's old man. She obviously gets her charm from her mother." He added with a roll of his eyes. "Didn't really care about anything we had to say."

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asked as she came to lean against the table next to him.

Morgan absently twirled a hand in the air. "Went to talk to the Chief of Police. How did you do?"

Emily winced, aware of her promise and what the information she held could do to JJ. "Jake Jareau and his sons have knowledge of the attack on Sheridan, but I think I believe him when he says they aren't serial killers."

"Did he give up _any_ leads?"

Emily shrugged, "The unsub is protecting Coach Jareau - trust me, he's got the skeletons to hide - but that is the product, not the trigger. We need to find that. The trouble is finding someone that knows details about the original attack…It was made to go away."

* * *

Rossi had been churning the facts of the case over in his mind all morning. Not that there were many. The victimology was exacting - always quarterbacks, always boys going to college. The crimes always occurred after the boys finished playing for the team, always on the same date. Carbon copies of the original crime. Sheridan was right.

The victims and MO were the crime. They knew very little about the unsub apart from the details of the attack on Henry Sheridan. The best way of catching this unsub seemed to be staking out the high school quarterback and arresting everyone who went near him on August 8th.

Reid was wandering off again so Rossi crossed the road to catch up with him.

"The unsub knew that somebody would find the victim. Officer Jareau says that this is a service road to the impound."

Reid squinted against the Sun and pointed up the road towards…well, Rossi had no idea what the young man was pointing at but he nodded along anyway.

"So?"

"The ME's report says John Corrigan had been dead for twelve hours at the most - he knew someone would find the body that morning," Reid started rifling through the files he'd carried with him, "it's the same thing in each case of the previous cases; found on the road around twelve hours after death."

"He wants them to be found…" Rossi stated, yelling for Daniel as he began walking back towards the man's patrol car. "When did you find Sheridan?"

Daniel stared at Rossi for a moment, surprised at the sudden question.

"What time?" He asked, continuing when he received a curt nod, "Around ten am, maybe a little later. Definitely late morning."

"This road is a service road, right? How often is it used?"

"Rarely, sir. The officer that found the body was down here to check the road was still passable for the vehicle transporter coming in a couple of days."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do we have enough for a profile?" Hotch asked, looking around the room at his team.

"He has an intimate knowledge of how the town works. He chooses dumpsites that are ordinarily deserted, but he knows that somebody will be there to find the body around twelve hours after the murder." Rossi started with the facts he had found at the crime scene.

"We knew he was local, but all evidence points to him being highly involved in the community - someone in a position of responsibility or close to someone who is. He knows things that haven't made it into local gossip." Emily continued.

"We know how he chooses the victims but not why. He has such a specific victim type there must be some significance." Reid said.

"It's a football town, Reid. The quarterback is very significant." Morgan teased.

"He only targets them if they are going to college. He didn't and he resents that?" Hotch suggested.

"He chooses to repeat the attack on Henry Sheridan. Not just repeat it but finish it." Emily mused, more to herself than the team. She looked up at Hotch and said in a louder voice, "Get Daniel Jareau in here. And Henry Sheridan."


	13. Chapter 13

JJ approached the house slowly. She hadn't been back here in twelve years; back to the town, but not here. She clutched the papers she held in one hand tightly as she raised the other to ring the door chime.

The door opened violently. "What?"

"I want the truth, Dad."

JJ's father was a good foot taller than his daughter. Even leaning against the doorframe he seemed to tower over her. JJ supposed this could have been her imagination. _The team would have a field day with you, JJ._

"About what?"

JJ held out a copy of one of the newspaper articles Garcia had sent. "What did Harry accuse you of?"

"Harry! Always Harry!"

Jake Jareau threw his hands in the air and JJ took an involuntary step backwards.

"What happened?" JJ repeated, her voice steadier than she felt.

Her father laughed. "He didn't tell you? Well, I'll be…"

"So you tell me." She interrupted.

He shrugged. "Why not? Not like anyone can do anything about it now."

JJ felt her stomach drop. Her mind was telling her to get away. She knew what this man was like - what possible good could come from her knowing? _The truth shall set you free__…_

"I taught that ungrateful little bastard a lesson. Nobody makes me look like a fool. Not in this town."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There was no accident, Jenny." He leaned forward and whispered, "That boy needed to learn a little respect. After all I did for him, he threw it back in my face."

Realisation dawned in JJ's mind. She started shaking her head, trying to physically dispel the thoughts forming.

"So you beat him? You did that to him. You destroyed his life." She walked back across the porch, pacing away from the door, and was almost talking to herself. "He spends his life in agony because of my father." JJ turned back sharply, "What reason justifies _that_, Dad?!" JJ's voice was gradually rising as she spoke. "Did it make you feel good to ruin his life too?!"

She didn't see it coming. She didn't know what had happened until her knee connected with one of the steps and the taste of blood pervaded her senses.

"I told you, Jenny. I said you couldn't leave. You never did listen…Get the Hell out of my yard, Agent Jareau."


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel Jareau and Henry Sheridan made an interesting picture as they sat, side by side, at the table. Morgan and Emily sat opposite them, with the rest of the team spread around the room.

"We need you to think very carefully about the person we're going to tell you about." Morgan began.

"Aren't you supposed to give your profile to everyone?" Daniel asked, nervously looking to Hotch and receiving the senior agent's blank stare in return.

"We think you know the unsub." Emily explained.

Daniel looked to Henry, who merely nodded.

"He's one of your peers, Henry. Someone in your life around the time you were attacked."

Henry shot Emily a warning look, she merely returned it with a slight jut of her chin in Daniel's direction to get his attention.

"Daniel. We think the unsub is connected to your father. Can you think of anyone your father took particular interest in? A player, perhaps?"

All eyes landed on Emily as she finished speaking. _They _didn't think that, she did. Emily knew she was going to hear about it later but she knew more than her team did.

Rossi pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "We think he's fixated on you, Mr Sheridan. The victimology suggests you are the focus of his rage."

Morgan set his gaze on Daniel. "Someone knows a lot of details about the case. The time it took for you to find him," He indicated Henry with a pointed finger, "and that he had been beaten and the scene staged."

"The unsub finishes the attack, Mr Sheridan. He resents you, probably for what happened with-for the same reason you and Coach Jareau don't get along." Emily amended her statement. The team might not understand but Henry and Daniel did. The two men were silent as they digested the information. Both were wary of giving too much away.

Hotch caught Rossi's attention and motioned for the other agent to follow him out of the room.

"I think we need to get Jake Jareau in here."

"I think we need a talk with Emily." Rossi groused.

Hotch frowned. "She was interviewing Sheridan for a long time. This case is complicated, if she got him to open up…if he told her in confidence - because of JJ - we have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Rossi nodded his agreement. "Jake Jareau it is. We should keep JJ away, might make things run a little smoother."

* * *

JJ gingerly made her way towards the room the team was using as an office. She gave a small sigh of relief as she saw the room empty and no sign of her colleagues.

"JJ? What happened to you?"

So much for sneaking in. JJ turned to see her team, her brother…and Henry. She did not feel like dealing with all of them, so she addressed Reid, who was still waiting for an answer.

"I fell."

Henry pushed past the others, rather nimble in the face of JJ's injuries, and reached a hand out to her. JJ pulled away, wincing as she put her weight on her injured knee.

JJ ignored the questioning look he was giving her and looked back at her team. "I fell." she reiterated.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked quietly.

JJ still wouldn't look at him, but she did turn her head slightly in his direction. "Leave me alone, Henry."

Emily watched the stilted exchange. Now she understood why Henry had been so desperate to keep the truth from JJ - and it was clear to the profiler that he'd failed - he knew he'd lose her if she knew the truth.

Any further dissection of the intricate relationship between the two was interrupted by JJ's sudden start as something caught her eye at the entrance to the bullpen. Two men were talking to an officer who pointed them towards the group.

"Someone want to explain why we had to interrupt pre-season training to come down here?" Jake Jareau demanded. On seeing his daughter, he approached her, held out a slim leather wallet that the other agents recognised as FBI ID and then tossed the item at her. "You dropped this at the house."

* * *

Henry's synapses may have fired faster than the others, or it may have been that he simply had a more complete picture of the father-daughter relationship. Either way, he figured out what had happened half a second before the profilers.

All Hell broke loose as the young man pitched a solid right hook towards the eldest Jareau. Jake staggered but quickly responded with a punch of his own. The two men crashed into a desk as Henry tackled the older man to the ground.

Rossi briefly wondered if the boot that connected with Henry's ribs was army issue before he snapped out of his daze and forced the boot's owner down onto a desk before he continued his attack. He felt a wave of disgust as he realised the man he was restraining wore a police uniform.

Morgan and Daniel piled in to pull the other men apart; Daniel barely restraining the enraged Henry as Morgan held Jake down on the floor. The agent let his knee press a little harder into the man's shoulder than was strictly necessary.

Both men continued to hurl insults until JJ's voice rose above the din.

"Stop it!"

Nobody moved for a moment - all staring at JJ - until Daniel half-dragged, half-carried Henry into an interview room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's that officer?" Hotch asked sharply. He was no longer in the mood to play around.

Henry and Daniel replied together: "Tom Landers."

Emily and Morgan both reacted to that name. Morgan leant back and looked up at the ceiling and said, "The arrest."

At the same time, Emily gently smacked the table and said, "The Prom."

Both agents sat up straight, stared at each other and demanded, "What?"

"My Dad called in a favour. Chief Jackson gave him a job."

"You know him, Mr Sheridan?" Hotch asked as Morgan mouthed the word 'prom?' at Emily.

"He was a year ahead of me. When he blew his knee out I took his place on the team." Henry's speech slowed as he said the words; he saw the significance of that fact.

"You were arrested after a fight." Morgan pointed out.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Henry. "Because of the…" She trailed off.

Henry shrugged and nodded. "I took a swing at him. I let the air out of the tyres on _her_ car the day she 'accidentally' missed the bus for a football game. She got suspended from the squad."

Emily tried to hide the smirk. JJ chooses her friends well.

"He would have access to details of the case? I thought we couldn't _find_ any case?" Morgan broke in, trying to bring the conversation back to their possible unsub.

Daniel replied, "There was a medical report. Henry's statement. My notes. Landers could have been the one to make them disappear for Chief Jackson. Especially to protect my dad."

The team looked to Hotch who nodded and left the room.

* * *

Rossi did not know where to start with Officer Tom Landers. The man was filled with rage; he stared at the wall between their room and the one next door containing Henry. Rossi wondered if the other man was thinking of breaking it down for round two.

"You know Jake Jareau well?"

"Coach J is a legend. He's a good man."

_All evidence to the contrary__…_Rossi thought wryly. "Care to tell me why you joined in, instead of breaking up, that fight?"

"If you knew what that sonofa…After Coach J gave him his chance - my chance - and he got his scholarship. They think they're all that, like they have a God-given right to everyone's respect."

Rossi stood back from the table as Landers began to unspool.

"Not one of them - not a single one - ever said thank you to Coach. Without him they'd have stayed here all their lives. And _him_?! He spread those damn lies about Coach J and outright defied him when he took Jenny away. You do what Coach J tells you. Always!"

"So you did what? Made them pay? Took it all away?"

"I was just finishing what Coach J started."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** That's all folks. Thanks for the reviews. I hope I didn't confuse anyone along the way!

I haven't decided if I will put an epilogue up - I have an idea but I don't want to ruin the story if it's finished.

Thanks for reading, though. I had a blast. Now, go tell your friends.

(The song at the end is by the very talented Christian Kane - Let's Take A Ride)

* * *

JJ had avoided all attempts at communication with anyone. As the team bade Daniel goodbye, promising to see what help the FBI could provide to clean up the town's police department, she was already sitting in a waiting SUV.

Henry carried a package as he approached the profilers. He cast a sad glance towards the vehicle and then honed in on Emily.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily looked round. "Mr Sheridan. What can I do for you?"

He shuffled nervously and then held out his parcel. "Could you…Jennifer won't, I mean…could you please give her this?"

She nodded and took the gift from him. "You knew this would happen."

Henry just gave an enigmatic smile, however it did not stop Emily seeing the sadness in his eyes before he turned and walked away.

* * *

The two gifts she had been entrusted to deliver weighed heavily on Emily's mind. On the one hand, she thought JJ needed time to deal with what had happened. Having your whole life turned upside down with everyone watching was enough for any person. On the other, she thought maybe whatever Henry had given her would help the healing process.

The brunette decided to bite the bullet and retrieved the items from her bag. Morgan gave her a questioning look as she rose and headed to where JJ had ensconced herself at the rear of the plane.

"Hey, Jayj."

"I'm really not in the mood, Emily."

Emily raised a hand. "I know, I'm just going to sit here for moral support, okay?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Emily placed the two items on JJ's lap and looked her friend in the eye. "I think you might want to open these."

JJ went to push the things back towards Emily as she recognised the handwriting on the paper, but she stilled when Emily placed a hand on her arm. "You could at least look at them."

With a small huff of resignation, JJ pulled open the wrapping on the largest item to reveal a CD and a football jersey. A Patriots jersey, to be exact. The CD had a note scrawled on the case:

'_Look in the book and listen to this. The shirt is my gift to your boy, no child deserves to grow up a Redskins fan. Henry.__'_

Emily pulled JJ's laptop out of the other woman's bag before she could protest. She handed over the book as she booted up the computer.

"Everyone's asleep." JJ weakly objected.

"So I'll turn the volume down."

JJ sighed and opened the book. A small smile played on her lips as she saw the photograph Henry had left in the cover. He was wearing his football uniform, helmet in one hand, both arms raised in triumph. JJ remembered it being taken.

She had been watching the game with his grandmother. Henry had intercepted the ball on the halfway line and run the full sixty yards for a touchdown. He had immediately rushed over to them and grabbed her in a bear hug. The picture must have been taken as he had put her down because she was laughing at him as he celebrated.

"He wrote something." Emily prompted as she closed the CD tray and waited for it to play.

Flipping the photo over, JJ silently read the note:

'_Sometimes the measure of friendship isn't your ability to not harm but your capacity to forgive the things done to you and ask forgiveness for your own mistakes - Randy K Milholland. I never meant for it to be like this. I hope you can find your happiness again, Jennifer. I'll miss you.'_

Emily stood, placing the laptop on the seat she had vacated, and left JJ with her thoughts. The younger woman was clutching the shirt and photograph as the song started. Silent sobs racked her body.

Emily moved to a seat still within earshot of the music and felt a tear fall for her friend as she listened:

_So he's gone and left you all alone?_

_You think the better of your years_

_Were spent with him?_

_The little girl who used to dance_

_On fire and brimstone_

_Is all but dead_

_Where's the girl I knew that held the lighter up to the radio?_

_She'd do anything she wants_

_Because she can_

_We were 17 and wild_

_And we were jumping on_

_The Devil's bed_

_I didn't raise you like that_

_No_

_I taught you lessons about freedom_

_Strapped to the bucket of a Ford 55_

_I lit your hair on fire_

_Racing ten mile flats_

_Where American heavy metal drives_

_Oh, we were waiting and wishing_

_On pink slips and kisses_

_At the end of the line_

_Then you rat-a-tat-tatted on the glass_

_And you screamed on high:_

'_I'm alive!'_

_You can say that cat is long gone_

_I bet you look real hard_

_You can find that girl within_

_She's probably waiting in the wings_

_For you to come along_

_And let her out again_

_You need a quarter mile, a bunch of horses and some gasoline_

_Oh, and I taught you lessons about freedom_

_Strapped to the bucket of a Ford 55_

_I lit your hair on fire_

_Racing ten mile flats_

_Where American heavy metal drives_

_Oh, we were waiting and wishing_

_On pink slips and kisses_

_At the end of the line_

_Then you rat-a-tat-tatted on the glass_

_And you screamed: 'I'm alive!'_

'_I'm alive!'_

_You wanna meet a girl_

_I used to know?_

_Let's take a drive _


End file.
